clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
October 9th, 2012
Weekly Sale * Available for 3 days only: Diamond Pack Bundle! ** Receive 3 Diamond Packs for the price of 2! ** Each Diamond Pack from the Diamond Pack Bundle is guaranteed to contain at least one Preview 2 card! ** You may open your Diamond Pack Bundles by browsing to your Inventory. ** Diamond Packs received from the Diamond Pack Bundle may be opened by going to "Deck Editor" and clicking "Pack Opener". Features * Zone 10 is now live! * Preview 1 cards have been rotated out and Preview 2 cards have been rotated in. * For more information about Set Rotations, see this thread: State of the Game September 2012 * The Rules of Engagement for this week are as follows. ** Up to 6 NPCs (No Duplicates). ** Up to 4 Talismans (No Duplicates). ** Up to 4 Potions (No Duplicates). ** Up to 4 Legendary Cards. ** Up to 8 Epic Cards. ** 40 Card deck size. * Saturday Night Clash progressive rewards for this week are as follows. ** 2 Drafts will award 1 Green Chest of Untold Riches. ** 5 Drafts will award 1 Red Chest of Untold Riches. ** 10 Drafts will award 1 Orange Chest of Untold Riches. * Orange Chest of Untold Riches has a chance to contain one of the following items. ** 1 Epic Pack ** 1 Mythic Pack ** 1 Mystery Pack ** 1 or 3 Draft Packs ** 1 Legendary Pack ** 50 Fortune Packs ** 1 Vampiric Assault ** 1 Queen Lena ** 1 Lotus Fist ** 1 Zeilend of the Western Wold ** 2 Kasan Idols ** 10 or 25 Energy Drinks ** 25, 50 or 1000 Dragon Coins! ** 25 or 50 Skill Points * The Leaderboard Shop is now live! ** Spend Conquest Coins to purchase Alternate Card Art or Deck Sleeves! ** Alternate Card art will replace one piece of original card art with new, alternate art. ** You must already own the card in order to exchange it for alternate art. * You may now purchase items in multiple amounts of: 1, 5, 10, 20 and 100. Bug Fixes * Various Banish and Displacement related issues have been resolved. * Fixed Thrashing Tentacles, Sympathetic Slaughter, and Spiteful Suicide buffs removing on 0 damage. * Changed order of Tyrant Crab effects so new crabs aren't depleted when you play your only crab. * Fixed cards that add talismans to your deck not triggering the talismans effect (such as Night Blade) * Fixed Pit-Fighter lasting 1 opponent turn too long. * Fixed issue with potions being depleted by some effects such as Many Whelps not triggering potion effects. * Fixed issue with Aristeia #33 banish being incorrect type. * Fixed issue with disconnects when damage counters or delayed depletes triggered after team loss. * Envy and Aspire deplete effects no longer trigger on displacement (such as Goblin Relic Hunter). * Updated buff display for Sympathetic Slaughter, Spiteful Suicide, Blood Bond, Malice, and Mummy to better reflect their effect. * Added buff display for Warwalker's Banner * Added buff display for Schierke Wiking, Master Archer's Tutelage, and Hardened Hearts Source Category:Updates Log